The invention relates to a method for the treatment of wood using a wood preservative in liquid or paste-like form. Such a method for the treatment of wood using a biocide in a liquid medium is already known. One difficulty of this known method is that the penetrating capacity of the composition containing the biocide into the wood is extremely low. Attempts had been made to improve this by executing treatment under pressure, and some small improvements has been achieved, but even so this is inadequate to provide a treated wood which, when exposed to weather conditions, will remain unattacked by fungi and other micro-organisms.
One further difficulty of the known methods is that the personnel who have to carry out the treatment are directly exposed to the effects of the composition, so that if this contains toxic fungicidal substances, special precautions have to be taken.
One further difficulty of the known methods is that under the influence of weathering, the fungicidal substances can be leached out of the wood very quickly, so that the wood is again exposed to the unimpeded action of fungi, with all the associated disadvantages. The treated wood can be sealed off by a covering layer, but particularly at the angle joints of window frames, where two frame sections are connected with each other, even a short period after application of the paint layer a seam forms as a result of expansion and contraction due to high or low external temperatures.
As a result of the latter-mentioned phenomenon, in spite of good maintenance of many buildings, wood rot is observed in window frames and door frames at the angle points on these frames. Repairs to these attacked locations incur high costs and cannot be undertaken immediately.
The present invention relates to a method for the treatment of wood using a liquid wood preservative whereby all the abovementioned difficulties are avoided.